


My Perfect Mate

by Lady_Dragon



Series: Shifting Deficiency [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: First Time, Implied Mpreg, Kevedd's seven days of love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Dragon/pseuds/Lady_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is two years later and Edd thinks back on his and Kevin's relationship. A lot has happened and now Kevin is talking about cubs. Edd doesn't think he is ready or suitable to be a parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third entry in the KevEdd's seven days of love. I would like to thank my sister LampPostInWinter for letting me be apart of this challenge and for getting me to write again. It has been about four years since I actually sat down and wrote. So it is really all thanks to her. This is an epilogue to Shifting Deficiency. I hope I ended it to where you guys are happy. Also I do not own any of these characters.

It has been two years since the Chase that brought Eddward Vincent and Kevin Barr together as mates. Their relationship was slow going but it built into something beautiful. Three weeks after living with Kevin, Edd let him move into the bedroom. Kevin listened to Edd when he had issues. He let him calm Kevin down when he was being too much of an Alpha. Edd has gotten control of his shifts last year with the help of his mate. Eddy still hasn’t found a mate. Everyone was starting to think he just wasn’t paired with another wolf, poor Eddy.

“Edd. Hey, Eddward. The bath is ready.” Kevin said gently. Edd grumbled in his sleep as Kevin carded his hand through the sleeping man's hair. Kevin leaned in close and whispered, “If you don’t wake up, I will do naughty things to you.” He grinned as Edd shot up in bed. “Hey there sleepy head.” He kissed his mate on the top of the head. “Go before the water gets cold.”

Edd groggily shuffled to the en suite bathroom. As he relaxes in the tub he thinks back on the past two years. Kevin turned out to be a sweet boy. He has atoned for what he did in the past. Oh, Edd made him feel like shit. Well for a little bit anyway. He was raised better. He was attentive and listened to him if he had an issue with work or his schooling. Eddward thanked the Moon Goddess daily for such a great, and did Edd mention sexy, mate.

They were first intimate about seven months into them living together. Edd knew he trusted Kevin and was done hiding his feelings of feeling ashamed to have them. Eddy tried constantly to make Edd move out. Make him feel like Kevin was going to betray him in someway. Made him feel dirty for having romantic feelings for the Alpha. They haven’t talked in about a year. Ed and Rolf were constant visitors in the Vincent/Barr home. They even had date nights! They will all get together and eat or go to the movies. It filled Edd’s heart with overwhelming joy to the point that it brought tears to his eyes.

The night he lost his virginity was perfect. Kevin made Edd leave the house for a few hours, he even got Ed involved, while he prepared everything. When Edd arrived that evening it was to the apartment covered in candles and flowers. _He is so cliché._ Is what Edd thought as he explored the apartment. The kitchen had a wine glass waiting for him. There was a note that was under it,

_Eddward,_   
_I know that I have not been the best person to you over the years, but I just want to show you that the Moon Goddess has not made a mistake. I have been learning what makes you happy these last seven months. I love that little blush you get when you stare at me when you think I’m not paying attention. Well sorry to tell you this, but I am always looking at you. You are beautiful. With your milky skin and bright green eyes. I love that you don’t take my bullshit. I love how excited you get when you are explaining what is going on at school. I do not want to live without you. You have completed me and made me into a better person._

_So please, let me worship you how the Moon Goddess knows I can when she paired us. You do not have to drink the wine, but it is there if you want it. I will be waiting for you in the bedroom._

_Your loving mate,_   
_Kevin._

 

By the end of the note Edd had tears in his eyes. He put the note down and ran to the bedroom. The door was open and there laying on the bed was his mate. Kevin was wear the black silk pajama bottoms Edd bought him for his birthday. Eddward’s face hurt with how big his smile was. Kevin sat up with a smile. “Hey,” was all he was all he could say for Edd tackled him to the bed. The kiss was much like it was during the Chase, but it was more. Kevin’s lips were soft but powerful, demanding dominance. He is a Alpha after all. Edd was more than happy to let Kevin take charge in this. He flipped them so Edd was now on his back.

“You like my note I take it?” He said with a smug look. Edd couldn’t even be mad, not now anyway. He was just realizing how much he loved his mate.

“I love you.” Kevin went still so Edd reached up and pulled him into another mind blowing kiss. After that Kevin knew what to do. He stripped his mate, planting kisses with each section of skin he exposed. He threw the shit and soon his pants and boxers followed. Fully naked, Edd flushed red.

“I love you too.” Kevin said as he showed Edd just how much.

 

Edd was brought out of his memories when the door opened. Kevin walked in with a pile of clothes. After setting them on the sink, he walked over to sit on the side of the clawfoot tub.

“How is my beautiful mate today?” Kevin asked as he kissed him.

“Just remembering our first night together.” He answered as he kissed him back. “You look tired how about you come join me in this nice warm tub. It will do you wonders.” He grinned.

“How can I deny the love of my life what they want?” Kevin grinned back as he stripped.

 

The next day found Edd with Rolf. They were shopping for date night and Edd was telling him how Kevin was talking about starting a family lately. Rolf laughed.

“Oh Edd boy, that is wonderful! Ed and I have also been talking about that. We were hoping for two cubs.”

Edd sighed, “That is just it, Rolf. I do not know if I am suitable to be a parent.” They were walking back to the car when Rolf stopped Edd from opening the back.

“It is not like you will be on your own, Eddward. You will have Kevin.” He gave Edd a small smile. “Being a parent will never be easy but at least you will have your mate. Not many have that luxury.” Edd smiled at Rolf. He always knows what to say when Edd needs help.

“Yeah. You are correct. Thank you, Rolf.”

 

They said goodbye to the other couple that night and Edd was in the kitchen cleaning up. He was doing the dishes when Kevin came up behind his mate and nuzzled his neck.

“You have been smelling sweeter lately. Any reason why?” He turned Edd around and trapped him against the sink.

“No. Is it a bad thing?” Edd murmured as Kevin ran kisses along his neck. He grunted in the negative as his hand found themselves under Edd’s shirt.

“No. Definitely not a bad thing. It is a really good thing and makes me want to take you to bed and not let you leave for at least three days.” He nibbled his mates earlobe, loving the shiver of pleasure that ran through the smaller man. He gripped under Edd’s thighs and lifted him so he can wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist. “But I think I want to see how sturdy this table is.” Edd laughed as Kevin laid him on the table and they tested it about three times. Then they moved onto the couch and finally the bedroom. Edd couldn’t get enough of his mate.

 

Two weeks later saw Edd attached to the toilet. He has had a sensitive stomach in the mornings and Kevin was starting to worry. He was on the phone with Ed and found that Rolf was having the same issue. Ed says that they have a doctor's appointment and Kevin should make one for Edd. His mate insisted that he was fine, it was just a stomach bug but Kevin made him go to the doctor’s anyway.

 

That is where they were now. Edd on the exam table and Kevin standing next to him. They were nervous, the doctor had been gone for about twenty minutes. Edd was getting antsy and couldn’t sit still. Kevin was going to sooth him the third time in five minutes when the doctor came back.

“There is nothing wrong with you, Mr. Barr. We did not find anything abnormal in your blood work and you are not sick.” The doctor sat down on that little doctor chair and faced them.

“Then why has he been vomiting lately?” Kevin asked.

“Well you are about four weeks pregnant. Congratulations!” The doctor smiled. Kevin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was going to be a father. He turned to look celebrate with Edd when noticed how pale he had gotten.

“You okay, love?” Kevin rubbed his mates back.

“Are we ready for this?” Edd whispered, “This is big.”

“Don’t worry. I will be with you the whole time. I will not leave you.” Kevin reassured him. They went home and as they entered the apartment Edd’s phone rang. It was Ed.

“Edd! Rolf is going to have cubs! You’re going to be a godfather!” Ed announce once he answered.

“That’s fantastic, Ed.” He smiled, “You are also going to be a godfather.” There was silence on the other end. Edd had to pull the phone away from his ear or else he lose his hearing. Yeah, he was not alone in this. He had his best friends, Ed and Rolf. He also had Kevin, his perfect mate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed I do not like Eddy. But Rolf and Ed are so adorable. Rolf loves his Ed boys and is protective of them.


End file.
